PROJECT SUMMARY: CANCER RESEARCH CAREER ENHANCEMENT (CRCE) The Fred Hutch/University of Washington Cancer Consortium aims to be at the forefront of training the next generation of scientists and clinicians to best position them to lead efforts to eliminate cancer. Education and training has always been a core value and central to our mission, and we propose here to continue to emphasize and enhance our training mission and footprint. The specific aims for CRCE are (1) to provide exceptional training and support for graduate students and postdoctoral and clinical fellows so that they will be poised to tackle a range of careers in cancer research; (2) to encourage young students to engage in and experience science and to provide exposure and opportunities for those from groups that are underrepresented minorities (URMs) in science; (3) to maximize the success of junior faculty through mentoring and support as they transition to independent scientists; and (4) to support the pipeline of educational and training opportunities of the Consortium. To support our training efforts, we host a large and comprehensive set of T32 grants (n=47), of which 32 have Consortium faculty as mentors, 17 are led by Consortium PIs, and 7 are from NCI. The eight T32s with the strongest cancer focus collectively support 39 trainees/year, and an additional 95 trainees are supported by T32s that include cancer research as a component. Some of these grants have been in continuous existence for more than 4 decades (e.g., Molecular & Cellular Biology, Medical Scientist Training Program, Medical Genetics, Hematology). The caliber of our trainees and their success is illustrated by current active awards of 1 K99 grant, 6 K01 or K22 grants, 10 F32 grants, 2 Jane Coffin Childs Fellowships, 4 Damon Runyon Cancer Research Awards, and 4 Susan G. Komen Fellowships. This Cancer Research Career Enhancement (CRCE) component will serve as a centralized resource that integrates and supports these efforts, encourages the continuum of training and mentoring, and supports continued innovation in our education pipeline.